What A Wonderful Life
by DementedSagacity
Summary: Its April 13, 2014, and it was eighteen years ago today that this boy was given life. His name is John Egbert. Its April 13, 2014, and it was eighteen years ago that this girl was given life. Her name is Jane Crocker. AU (wherein the kids win the game)


John sighed, bumping his head on the headboard of his bed. "Sooo... boooored..." He groaned. He flopped over onto his stomach, blue eyes gazing at the messy floor of his room. "Where is everybody..."

It was seventeen years ago he was born, and today would be the day he turned into an adult. April 13, 2014, would mark the eighteenth year since he was born, not minding those ectobiological shenanigans. It would be just another year since winning the game, just another year of boring boring boring blah blah blah.

"And so John Egbert, this dapper man, rolled onto the floor, feeling the coolness of the tiles beneath him," John spoke. "What? I'm boooored!" Finding no use lazing about in his room, John pulled himself up, slumping towards the door with as much dramatics s possible. "Ohh, fuck it." With a flair of his hand, John was floating, lounging in the air with his body laid out straight, belly facing the floor. "Bored, bored, bored, bored, BOORED."

"What the fuck!? Since when did you get up?" It was Karkat, short nubby-horned Karkat. Ohh, one of the best troll-bros ever. He deserved a brofist. "Fucker, no- get that fist away from me."

"Show me some bro-love, Karkat," John nearly whined. Nearly, because he was eighteen and a man and men don't whine.

"Aren't you nine sweeps already you pathetic grub? Act like it!" Karkat swatted the offending appendage away, sighing when John did not relent with his insistence of the brofist. "Fine."

Grinning, John waved the grumpy troll away as he muttered to himself about annoying humans. 'Figures he would've gotten used to us by now...'

"John! I was just about to get you!" It was the sweet voice of his Nanna, err... his ectobiological mom? Er... well, friend, whatever. Shenanigans, y'know? "You were spending so much time in your room, you almost missed our birthday party." Jane Crocker shot him a wry grin, the mustache on her upper lip cracking a laugh out of him.

"It's so booring, Janey," He _nearly_ whined. "It's just a normal boring day."

"Don't be such a Debbie-Downer, John," Jane scolded, dragging the taller boy along as he floated in the air. "It's the day we're finally adults! Everyone else is already eighteen, and now its our turn!" You could hear the excitement in her voice, that is, if you were actually with them. John surely could.

"Well, I guess your cake _is_ something to look forward to," John conceded. He smiled, lifting Jane into the air with him. "Let's get there the fun way!"

"John- no, wait. AAAH!" With a shriek of surprise, John did his Windy Thing and flew out of the house and into the skies of LOWAS. He could see the lizard village, lights shining with a gathering of his friends in the center. He could see Dirk and Dave having what looked like a rap battle, Jade having fun dressing up the lizards with Kanaya while Rose looked at them fondly. Karkat was making his way to the village, Terezi walking at his left chattering about something. Calliope seemed to be hanging paper lanterns on lines that were strung throughout the village, giving it a sort of festival-like appearance. Gamzee stood by her side, helping her by handing the paper lanterns even as he drank from the bottle of Faygo in his hand.

"Wow, everyone's going all out for this..." John murmured in awe. "That looks like fun."

"Well, they're our friends, of course everyone would go all out for our birthday just like we did for theirs!" Jane grinned. "Now takes us down so the party can get started!

Slowly, John made his way to the village, taking in the smiling faces of his friends. Even though Dad was not there, even though not all of their Troll friends were there, everyone was still happy. Sure they could be visited in Dream Bubbles, but it wasn't the same- not for John.

"John! Jane! Happy birthday!" Jade called out, the first one to notice the two. Quickly, everyone followed suit, the trolls wishing them happiness on their Wriggling Day.

John hung back as Jane ran forward to hug their friends. He took in their happy faces, his small smile growing. It was another birthday, just another birthday, but it was _the _birthday. The one where he was officially a man.

He flew forward to where Dave beckoned him, holding two cups of what looked like apple juice but from the state of Dirk's face, was definitely not.

Just for a moment, before the noise of the party drowned out the night life, he could hear a whisper carried by the wind.

_'Happy Birthday son. I am so proud of you.'_

Jane wiped the tear at the corner of her eye, smiling as she embraced Jade.

_'Happy Birthday daughter. I am so proud of you.'_

The two became quickly involved in the party, and two Dad Egberts from alternate worlds shared a small grin, and then slowly faded away.

_Happy Birthday John Egbert, Jane Crocker._

* * *

**AN:** _Just a short something I wanted to make for 4/13. I love Homestuck so much, and well... this came out._


End file.
